May Angels Lead You In
by Unwritten17
Summary: the sequel to In The Deep. This takes place 90 years since that night that happened with Geneve, is everything as good as it seems or is there a danger just under the surface waiting to be released?


**Because I truly don't know how to (I've been trying different scenario since the ending of In The Deep) include all the information that has happened over time in this story I will just tell you some of them; it is over 90 years since the day Bella was almost killed by Genève, they have moved many times and have just moved back to Forks (they're house is still there, just a little dusty..haha.)**

**They have been going to one of the two high school is Forks, Forks Cambridge High, for two years, Scarlett had fallen in love with a boy named Trent (they're relationship is like Bella and Edwards) they have been together since they moved to Forks.**

**Did I mention that Scarlett and Rebecca have grown up into the bodies of seventeen year olds. Hehe.**

**School has just ended and summer just begun! Yay. And even thought its 90 years into the future, nothing has really changed.**

The PoV in this story is going to be Scarlett's and Rebecca's. (it just works better I think that way.)

Please keep reading, I promise it gets better! – Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, except Scarlett, Trent, and Rebecca! The plot is all mine though!

* * *

May Angels Lead You In

Chapter One – Time Passed

Scarlett PoV

The sun had just risen. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to see what the rest of my family was doing. My father read my thoughts.

"Carlisle is at work, as are Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett and your mother are hunting, Alice and Esme went shopping and you sister is by the river." He called out from downstairs.

"Thank you." I walked passed him to the door. Sometimes it was a little weird that my dad looked to be the same age as me, and sometimes it was a little awkward when people your age commented on how beautiful and 'hot' your father was but I had grown used to it. "I'm gonna be gone most of the day, okay?"

"With who?" Even are apparent closeness in age did not stop him from being quite 'fatherly.'

"Trent." I turned the doorknob praying that there would be no more questions.

My dad chuckled. "Only two more, sweetie. First, what time do you think you will be home and second, are you bringing him back again to spend the night with you?"

"Um…I hope to be back by eleven and I think so."

"Okay, have fun." I walked out the door and headed for the river, I always went to see my sister in the morning everyday.

- - -

It was a quick run, less than a minute. Rebecca was sitting at the dock that her and I had built when we first moved here two years ago. She was swinging her feet back and forth over the edge, her toes lightly touching the surface of the water.

"Good morning, Intrepido." Rebecca's soft voice called me to. While I had spent my time these past two years getting to know Trent, she got to know Italian, German, French, and Spanish. She was incredible fluent in over twenty languages but those were the most recent that she learned. Each morning she would greet me with something different.

"Good morning. What is 'intrepido.'?" I walked over and sat on the edge of the dock with her.

"Italian, it means fearless." She looked up at and smiled. "Where you going today?"

"Trent." She smiled faded and she looked back down at the water. I could feel her sadness; it was a connection that we shared, each other's feelings. "Look at me, Becca, please."

She raised her head to look me straight in the eyes, that was what was set us different from others of our kind, we had eyes that were different then gold or black or burgundy. Rebecca's were a soft, cherry wood kind of brown while mine were a startling green.

I knew why she was suddenly sad; she had never been close to a human after kindergarten when we had to be pulled out because of vampiric traits started to come though. She was saddened that I was very close to Trent, that we had loved each other so long. She wasn't jealous or anything like that, she was just never sure of herself or that she would ever meet someone like that.

"Trent is the guy I love and there will be one for you too, one day. Remember dad was almost 100 when he meet mom!" I rocked to the right and tilted her over a little, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, every guy in school would die to date you! And every girl would give their face tans to look as good as you do!" Her face slowly brightened into a smile that I had known for so long.

"Yeah, I know your right; it's just that I wish that I had found someone by now." She looked like she would have been crying if she could. "I don't want to spend eternity lonely and by myself." I wrapped my arm around her should comfortingly.

"You will never be alone; I'm always there for you. Never forget that, sis." She smiled up at me, all trace of pain and sadness gone.

"You should go to your lover boy, I bet he's dying to see you since it's been, what, about a day?" She playfully punched me and I punched her back. We giggled and then I walked away.

I yelled to her over my shoulder. "See you tonight!" I could hear her singing as I took off into a run to Trent's house.

- - -

Rebecca's PoV

Scarlett had left an hour ago but I still sat at the edge of the dock, letting my mind wander. This was the one place that I felt at peace by myself.

I had just been sitting there when I heard a menacing laugh over my shoulder. I turned around looking over my shoulder to see who had made that noise.

"Scarlett?" I had never heard her laugh like that but I still said her name, hoping that she would just walk out of the thick brush giggling while I scolded her for scared me. There was no reply, it was eerily silent. No sound of birds chirping. That was a bad sign.

It laughed again and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I got up and prepared to defend myself. There was silence that felt like it was weighing down on me.

There was some movement in the trees just to my left. Branches snapped and the bushes moved. Someone was stepping out from the woods.

- - -

Scarlett's PoV

I rang the door, excited to see Trent. There was footsteps behind the door and then it swung open, his little sister stood in the giant frame that seemed to make her look smaller.

"Ello Scarlett." She smiled up at me, a milk mustache across her top lip.

"Good morning Amy."

She giggled "Silly Scarlett, it's the after noon! Because it's after noon! Hehe. Trent taught me that!" She was suddenly in the air, squealing in delight as Trent swung her up and down in his arms.

"Your only four Amy, you shouldn't be answering the door."

"But mommie said that I could a 'cause the only person who's here this early in the summer is Scarlett!" She said back in-between the squeals. Trent kissed her quickly on her head and set her wobbly legs down on the ground. I couldn't help but giggle at Amy trying to walk over to her mother.

"Well I guess that is what she'll look like the first time she gets drunk." I laughed, that was one thing I loved about Trent, his jokes.

"Mom, I'm gonna be gone for the day, I'm spending the night at Scarlett's. Okay?" He looked into my eyes with love.

"Scarlett will your parents be home?" She called out from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine, you can go spend the night." Trent thanked her and grabbed my hand, leading me out of his house and to his car. We had gotten a few steps down the driveway before the door opened behind up.

"No sex!" Mrs. Reilly stood in the doorway, wearing an apron, holding Amy's hand with her left hand and balancing the new baby, Winnie, on her right hip. Trent pulled me faster down the driveway.

When we got in the car we just looked at each other and started laughing.

"If only she knew." I giggled at him.

"It doesn't have to be like that, you know." He started the car and pulled out of his driveway. "You can change me."

I huffed and looked out of the window. He had been bringing this topic up lately. "If I did change you, then you wouldn't be able to eat all the food that you have a passion for cooking." I rebutted back.

"If you changed me we wouldn't have to waste time on me eating." I knew he wasn't going to give this one up as easily as he did the argument two days ago.

"And you family? Who would take care of them since you dad died and you became the man of the house." I knew I had gone too far, that wound was still fresh in Trent.

He flinched back at my words as if they caused him actual pain. "My mother is doing just fine without me, you know."

I pinched the bridge of my nose; I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

"Please, okay, I promise I will change you. I know I will have to eventually but I will after graduation." I knew by then he would probably just forget about me, realize what I truly, a horrible monster, and run away. I'm pretty sure he would change his opinion by then.

"That's two years away!" He looked shocked at me.

"Eyes on the road!" I yelled. "And an education is important so you're going to finish high school. That's final." I turned on the new age stereo and crossed my arms over my chest. "These are songs that I have in my collection, they're from my time." I whispered in surprise as Queens of the Stone Age – Go With the Flow rocked through the car.

Trent laughed and started singing along. He had a beautiful voice.

"So where are we going?" I asked, not being able to stand the unknown for this long.

"To the meadow." **(yes, this is the same one as Bella's and Edward's)** "And then to your house." Right as he said that he shut off the car. I didn't notice that we were here already.

Trent walked around the car and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said as I got out of the car. I started to grab my cell phone and my purse but Trent put his hand out.

"Let's leave everything in the car." He took his own cell phone out of his pocket and set it on my seat. I shook my head and put my stuff back on the seat.

I took his hand and we walked into the forest to the meadow.

- - -

Rebecca's PoV

Then my dad ran out from the woods.

"Who made that noise?" He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't know. I thought that first that is was Scarlett but she didn't answer me and then I realized that she could never sound like that. It sounded…evil." I shuddered at the memory.

"Not that I don't like you being here or anything but why are you here, dad?" I could tell he didn't want to tell me. So I asked him again trying to get an answer.

"Well, Alice just called, she said that she had a vision of you being attacked at the dock by another vampire but she couldn't see who it was. So I got over here as fast as I could."

The birds were still silent.

"We need to run home, quickly." He said. With that, we took off. Trees few past me in a fuzzy blur as I ran to the safety of my home. But along the way I could have sworn that I saw something in red velvet pass by in the corner of my eye.

We got home in a little under a minute. Dad took me into the house and told me to stay in the living room. He went to the base of the stairs and called out for everyone to come down.

Emmett and Rosalie came down first; I was surprised that him and mom came home early. Mom and Jasper came down right after them. They all took seats as Dad had asked them to.

"We have a problem. I'm not sure but someone is trying to attack the girls. I think it might be _her_ but I'm not sure."

"Who's _her_?" I asked. I remember that when I was very young a woman had tried to kill mom but I couldn't remember anything besides that. What it the same person?

It seemed as if, right after I finished my question, that my dad noticed that Scarlett wasn't with us. He spun on his heal to face me, concern showing in his eyes.

"Where is your sister?" As if on queue the slender cell phone in my dad's pocket rang.

"Alice, what is it?" I could barely hear Alice on the other side of the phone.

"It's about Scarlett, is she with you?"

"No."

"I had another vision, you need to get to her, she is going to be attacked and I think things could happen to Trent if you don't get there soon."

"I don't know where she is, did you see in the vision?" Fear ebbed at my dad's voice. My mother looked frantic on the couch. Jasper made a wave of calmness go over all of us. I smiled in thanks at him.

"I think she's at the meadow, I can't be sure." He hung up the phone and opened it again, pressing the speed dial for Scarlett's cell phone. We all could hear it ring and ring, he tried again…and again…and again.

"Does anyone know Trent's cell phone number?" Everyone shook their head in 'no.'

The door flew open and Carlisle walked briskly in. "Alice just called and filled me in. What is being done right now for Scarlett?" He looked around as though he expected a map laid out. His question was answered by silence.

He thought for a minute, it looked like he was calculating a plan in his head. "Bella, Rebecca, Rosalie, and Jasper stay here, guard the house and let no one in. Emmett, Edward, and I will go to the meadow. When Esme and Alice get here, update them completely. Do _not_ let them go out to the meadow. We will be back as soon as we can." Emmett kissed Rosalie a passionate goodbye and Dad held Mom in his arms whispering that he would be back soon.

In a blink of an eye they were all gone. The stuffy silence felt suffocating.

- - -

Scarlett's PoV (I'm so sorry for changing so much : (

We had been at the meadow for a while, talking. We didn't do much else sadly but I didn't want to say anything.

I was lying on my back looking at the shapes I could see in the sky. Trent was at my side, just watching me point to different clouds.

"That one looks like a heart." He leaned over me. I smiled while I was talking. "And that one looks like an angel."

"You look like an angel." He whispered in my ear. I looked over to him. He put a hand on my cheek pulling me closer to him.

His lips met mine. We kept kissing for a long time.

There were a few leaves from the trees rolling around the meadow. I sat up, Trent looked a little hurt.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I just gave him a warm smile.

"You could never do anything wrong, it's just that I thought I saw something then I noticed that the leaves were moving."

He chuckled at me. Pulling on my arm for me to return to his. "That's what leaves do when the wind is blowing."

I licked my finger and stuck it in the air. All seriousness on my face. "That's just the problem, there is no wind, nor has there been any the whole time we've been here." My eyes darted around, looking for the danger that I sensed so much deep inside of me. It felt like a warning.

There was an…evil is the only word I can thing of…laugh. No, it wasn't a laugh it was a cackle. Trent stood up as I did. He stood in front of me, trying to be my protector.

I looked around as I saw a flicker of something cheery red run through the trees, it looked like a cape.

* * *

so what did you think? love it, hate it, like it? please review! review review review!

much love

Unwritten17

oh and if you want to see what Trent looks like just go to my profile. there's a link. : D


End file.
